Doomsday
by Inugami Elric
Summary: Ed POV. sus sentimientos durante los dos años que permaneció alejado de Al. Tercer POV basado en conqueror of Shambala... Elricest!


_**Doomsday**_

Por Inugami

Edward Elric POV

**Notas previas: **Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist pertenecen a sus autores y a los que han comprado la licencia y esto que escribo es sólo por ocio, no gano nada de dinero a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesito --U. La canción es "Doomsday" de Gackt, y éste "Mizèrable" no me da nada a cambio por poner sus canciones en mis fanfics y hacerle propaganda (nee… ¿y entonces dónde queda el _"touka koukan"_?)

POV que completa la "trilogía" basada en Conqueror of Shambala, en esta ocasión desde la perspectiva de Ed. Nada más que decir, creo xD.

Advertencias? Yaoi, shounen ai, Elricest, angst, spoilers de Conqueror of Shambala. Para que quede claro, si leer a dos chicos juntos en situaciones comprometidas no te agrada, haz clic en "retroceder" o bien cierra la pestaña del explorador; no acepto reclamos posteriores porque yo ya avisé.

Es una tranquila noche de verano. Mi búsqueda por regresar a tu lado me ha traído hasta una ciudad llamada Munich, que de alguna forma me recuerda a Ciudad Central.

Sentado junto a la ventana, un café en una mano y un libro en la otra. Levanto mi vista un momento para descansar y miro hacia el cielo estrellado. Todo parece tranquilo, y de noche este mundo es aún más parecido al nuestro.

Aru… ¿Habré conseguido devolverte todo lo que mi ambición te quitó?

_**kirei na tsuki ga warau**_

_**shizuka na yoru ni warau**_

_**mou ichido, tsubuyaita wa**_

_**anata no namae o... **_

_(La hermosa luna sonríe._

_En la tranquila noche, se está burlando_

_Una vez más, murmuré_

_Tu nombre)_

Ambos mundos son muy parecidos; de entre las similitudes que hay entre ambos mundos, se encuentran las personas.

Tanto en el trato, etiqueta, costumbres, como en la apariencia.

He visto a las personas que conocimos allá también en este mundo. Pero no son ellos; sólo son sus reflejos. O quizás nuestro mundo sea el reflejo de éste. Sea como sea, pensé que sólo algunas personas estarían "retratadas" aquí.

Al parecer, me equivoqué, y por lo visto _todos_ tienen un reflejo. Incluso tú.

_**chirabaru garasu no ue de**_

_**tsumetai kaze ga odoru**_

_**anata no kaeri o matsu wa**_

_**nemuri ni ochiru mae ni...**_

_(Por encima de los trozos de vidrio esparcidos_

_Un viento frío danza_

_Espero tu regreso_

_Antes de caer en el sueño… )_

Su nombre es incluso el mismo: Alphonse. Se parece mucho a ti, tanto que cuando le ví por primera vez pude _jurar que eras tú_. Pero hubo detalles que me hicieron volver a la realidad.

De todas formas es una buena persona. Un poco obsesionado con el tema de la cohetería, pero quién no tiene obsesiones? La mía eres tú.

Lo malo es que no cree una palabra de lo que le cuento sobre nuestras aventuras y sobre nuestro mundo. En eso es un tanto diferente a ti. Sin contar esos pequeños detalles que le hacen reconocerle como alguien que no eres tu.

Sus ojos… Su edad… Su estatura… Su aroma…

Aunque a veces llego a olvidar esos detalles. Por ejemplo, cuando intenta hacerme beber leche, cuando recoge gatos o simplemente juega con alguno que encuentre por ahí, o bien…

Cuando imagino que eres tú.

_**sakendeiru watashi no koe ga hibiku**_

_**yurusarenai anata no tsumi o daite**_

_(Los gritos de mi voz resuenan_

_Y abrazo tus pecados imperdonables)_

Porque por alguna extraña razón, incluso algo tan abstracto como los sentimientos se han copiado en este mundo. Y Heid también me ha llegado a querer, o más bien… A amar.

Con la mirada y los pensamientos perdidos lejos de él, dejo que mi cuerpo sea el que actúe por su cuenta, mientras me sumerjo embriagado por las sensaciones en mi propio mundo, uno en el cual sólo estamos tu y yo, nuestras manos enlazadas, nuestros cuerpos en contacto, convirtiéndonos en uno. Y aunque sabe que sólo te amo a ti, aunque acepta el hecho de que nunca le amaré como él a mí, me dejo llevar, imaginando por un momento que esas caricias me las otrogas tú, que los besos son de tus labios y que el calor de aquél otro cuerpo es el del tuyo.

A pesar de que sé que a la mañana siguiente ambos estaremos destrozados; él por un amor no correspondido, yo por el peso de esta dolorosa realidad.

_**anata no yume o mita wa**_

_**mezameru koto no nai yume o**_

_**madobe ni motarenagara**_

_**sotto tsuki ni dakareta**_

_(Pude ver tu sueño;_

_Aquél sueño del que no puedes despertar_

_Mientras me apoyo en el marco de la ventana_

_Y soy abrazado suavemente por la luna)_

Te preguntarás por qué sigo con él. Es simple, los lazos de amistad son reales, y el estudio de la cohetería me ha resultado interesante, ya que tengo el presentimiento de que todas estas investigaciones me acercarán a mi objetivo, que es volver a ti lo más pronto posible. Y abrazarte, y compartir contigo, recuperar este tiempo perdido. Ser finalmente felices, juntos, para jamás volver a separarnos.

Porque sé que deseas lo mismo.

No obstante… ¿Qué haré con Heid a ese día?

Y es que soy un condenado idiota. Me lo he planteado tantas veces, pero sigo con lo mismo.

Creo que tengo esa facilidad para lastimar a las personas a pesar de que las quiera.

_**sakendeiru anata no koe ga togireru**_

_**yurusarenai watashi no tsumi wa tsuzuku**_

_**anata no mune o, anata no ude o, anata no koe o... subete o**_

_**itoshii hodo ni kuruoshii hodo ni aishisugita anata o daite**_

_**nandomo kowashitsuzuketa...**_

_(Tu voz gritando deja de oírse_

_Y mi pecado imperdonable sigue_

_Tu corazón, tus brazos, tu voz… Todo_

_Hasta que nos amemos mutuamente, hasta enloquecer, te abrazaré, a ti a quién tanto amo_

_Lo destruí una y otra vez)_

Nunca me lo reprochaste, pero yo sé que te hice mucho daño a pesar de que siempre fuiste, eres y serás lo más importante para mi. Tu amor es más fuerte y me has perdonado todo, aunque ello no calme mi conciencia, la cual me atormentaba y aún lo hace de vez en cuando; pero sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido y es por eso que siempre tuve tanto miedo de que me odiaras… Porque sé que todo esto, desde nuestro intento de transmutación humana, tu alma atrapada en esa armadura, nuestra separación, todo ha sido mi culpa. Aún así, siempre estuviste a mi lado, siempre apoyándome y queriéndome a pesar de aquello. Siempre has sido un alma noble… ¿Y yo cómo te lo he pagado?

A pesar de todo, no me odias. Más aún, me acompañas en este pecado.

_**ima nara todokimasu ka?**_

_**yasashii kare no koe ga**_

_**anata ni wa miemasu ka?**_

_**akaku somatta kono ude ga...**_

_(Te alcanza ahora?_

_Su voz amable_

_Puedes verlo?_

_Tu brazo, teñido de rojo…)_

Alguna vez me hablaste de la hierba de las luciérnagas, aquella hermosa flor azul que abre de noche y cuyos pétalos brillan como los insectos que le dan nombre… Decías que si una persona sujetaba una de sus flores contra su pecho y pensaba en alguien, aquella persona podría sentir esos pensamientos. Esa noche también me preguntaste que si alguna vez nos separábamos, yo sería capaz de sentir tus pensamientos aún sin ayuda de la flor, y yo te respondí que sí.

Me alegro de haber estado en lo cierto, a pesar de no saber si recuperaste tu cuerpo, si no lo recuperaste, o quizás estás…

Sin embargo, nuestro amor es tan fuerte que lo supera todo. Si se diese el caso de que has muerto, yo moriría también para poder volver a tu lado.

_**furuenagara saigo no koe o keshite**_

_**yurusarenai futari no tsumi o nakinagara**_

_**hakanai yume wa, kanashii yume wa, setsunai yume wa owari o tsuge**_

_**yasashii yume ni, itoshii yume ni, ano hi no mama ni, ano koro no you ni...**_

_(Mientras tiemblo, la última palabra dicha es borrada_

_Mientras lloro por nuestros pecados imperdonables_

_Sueños efímeros, sueños tristes, sueños dolorosos que anuncian el fin_

_Se convierten en dulces sueños, en sueños amados, como ese día, en ese tiempo… )_

Hoy, despues de tanto tiempo, pude saber que estás bien. Siempre pensé que lo había arruinado todo, pero poder hablar contigo, oír de tu propia voz que volviste a la normalidad, que estás vivo… No puedo describir la felicidad que llenó mi corazón al saberlo, a pesar de que olvidaras todo lo sucedido durante esos cuatro años que viajamos juntos.

Y de todas maneras aún me amas. A pesar de que el tiempo ha cambiado algunas cosas. A pesar de estar separados.

Tu técnica de transferencia de almas llega a su límite, y esa armadura tan similar a la que fue tu contacto con el exterior durante ese tiempo queda nuevamente vacía, tal y como lo estuvo desde un principio. Recojo del suelo el yelmo, que me trae tantos recuerdos, de tantas vivencias, de tantas lágrimas que derramamos a pesar de que nunca las derramaste físicamente; que se mezclaron con tantas sonrisas, con tantos momentos juntos, en ese mundo, bajo ese cielo…

Porque a pesar de lo frío de esa armadura, hoy soñaré con tu calidez.

**Notas finales:** Tercer POV drabble basado en Conqueror of Shambala, completando así la trilogía de fanfics basados en el triángulo AlxEdxHeid. Aunque al principio pensé en hacer sólo el de Aru, terminé con el de Ed también, que me costó un poco empezar pero después pude seguirlo de una sola tirada.

Me queda decir que Doomsday es una de mis canciones favoritas de Gackt, tanto por su letra como por la música.

Y sí, en una parte me basé en un diálogo que sale en el juego Bluebird's Illusion, es que me gustó mucho y además hace bonito con lo que quería expresar. Adoro el Elricest.

Este fic va dedicado a todos quiénes lean mis fanfics, a mis amigos y familia y a quién se le ocurra pasar por aquí. Dejen reviews y hagan feliz a Inugami nn


End file.
